Like Father, Like Son
by nachodragonkat
Summary: A supposedly innocent rendevous with Draco in the Slytherin dorms leads into an erotic display. Harry should have known better. DracoHarryLucius triangle. Warning: Bondage,Slash,Incest


Title: Like Father, Like Son

Authors: Nacho and Kawaiiroxy

Warning Rated R for all those pansies out there, boy/boy.

Pairing Draco/Lucius/Harry love triangle. Don't like this type of pairing, don't read. Simple.

Disclaimer We don't own a thing…

Summary: Draco get a present, but contrary to the belief about being an only child, Draco likes to share.

Author's Note This fic is a round robin done by Nacho and Kawaiiroxy (AkaiUsagi). First Paragraph done by Kawaiiroxy, second paragraph done by Nacho, and so on.

Harry quickly made his way down towards the Dungeons, skipping every other stair as he ran, his boots clomping loudly. He couldn't help but grin. It was Christmas holiday and Draco had promised to stay behind during the break.

As Harry reached the Slytherin dorms he paused and said the password 'purebloods anonymous', before rushing into the common room. Realizing his mistake of forgetting his invisibility cloak, he froze in front of at least a dozen Slytherins lounging around the room. "Would you look at this, Potter's come to play" Harry heard right before someone shouted "Stupify".

Once Harry had come around, he brought a hand to his face to quell the pain that had formed behind his eyes. Or so he had attempted to, that is, until he found that his arms and legs had been bound to the posters of an oak bed. Heat crept to his face as he took into account that he had been stripped of his clothing also.

Harry felt something cold tickling his chest and looked down to see silver writing glittering up at him. Once he deciphered the writing he started to yell with fury. "DRACO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PEVERTED SLYTHERIN". As Draco showed up at his side and read the silver writing he started to chuckle. "I didn't ask them to give you to me for an early Christmas present" he said still grinning.

Harry said nothing but still kept his glare steady, eyeing the platinum blonde as he made his way around the bed, eyes scanning gleefully over the bound Gryffindor. The mattress sagged lightly as Draco took a seat at Harry's side. He reached a hand out to lightly skim his fingers over the slightly tanned skin of Harry's face, brushing teasingly over a pouting lower lip. Experienced fingers delicately brushed sensitive nipples, earning a slight hiss from the younger boy. He rubbed the back of his hand lightly over Harry's cheek in a seemingly loving gesture, but to the Gryffindor it was mocking.

"I'm not amused" said Harry, still pouting. Draco replied with a whispered "yes, yes you are" before he swooped in for a kiss, running his hand down Harry's front, tweezing a nipple as his hand moved lower. Breaking the kiss he trailed his mouth down Harry's chest and traced the writing with his tongue, Draco's hand was brushing Harry navel while their moans were interrupted by an amused voice at the door. "It looks like your enjoying your present Draco".

Harry blushed and turned away from the figure leaning on the door frame while Draco merely gave a lazy glance. "Yes, I WAS enjoying my present until you walked in..." He made no effort to hide the bitterness in his tone which caused the figure to raise an eyebrow in response. "Now really Draco, manners, after all I AM your father."

Draco rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here dad?" Draco asked in a patient tone while Harry was desperately trying to cover himself without much success. Lucius looked away from the beautifully toned boy writhing on the bed to his son. "I came to speak with Dumbledore but now I'm wondering if I shouldn't have come to visit you after our meeting" Lucius said with the Malfoy's trademark smirk showing on his face. Draco stood up and walked to his father, kissing him on the cheek, "You're always welcome," Draco said. "Would you like to share my present father?" Draco asked in a cheeky tone of voice as he led the man that looked so much like him to the bed that held the wide eyed Harry captive. "How could I turn that offer down" and pulled his son in for a kiss.

Lucius ran his tongue over his son's slightly parted lips before turning his attention to Harry. Draco backed up a few steps before making his way to the other side of the bed. Brushing blonde locks over his shoulder, Lucius let his eyes drink in the features of the bound boy. His hands followed the path of his eyes, lightly stroking the boy's smooth skin. He earned a whimper of protest which in turn made him smirk. He lowered lips to Harry's own and kissed him softly as if drinking a potent wine. A moan was spent into the kiss causing Harry to blush when he realized that he had been the one to make the sound.

Harry gave another moan as Draco's hand joined his fathers, exploring and touching his body, eyes closed Harry felt one hand pinch his nipple as a mouth closed around the other. The other pair of hands was stroking his inner thighs, working their way slowly to his hardened cock.

Harry bit back a moan as an additional hand trailed precariously close to his now hard member, long fingertips lightly brushing the bare skin. A strangled groan seeped through parted lips as skilled fingers delicately played with a perked nipple, toying with the erect flesh. Half of Harry scolded him for giving into the erotic torture while the other half of him told him to 'shut up' and allow himself to enjoy the rare play. Harry was broken out of his thoughts as soft lips sloppily pressed against his own, a tongue darting out to clash with his own, teeth nipping roughly at his abused lips. "Nggggh," Harry moaned breathlessly as soon as his lips were released. "More…" Draco happily complied by applying additional friction to the already pumping motion he had begun while kissing the boy. "Dracoooo," Harry whined softly, his head turned to the side. "Now don't forget me," Lucius growled seductively into the ebony haired youth's neck, lips sucking at the soft skin underneath his chin. Draco smirked as Harry arched into his hand, his father pressing the boy back down at the hip; strong hands coaxing the boy's body back down onto the bed. "Soon," Draco whispered as he increased the pace of his pumping. "Aaaaaah," was all Harry could reply with, collective breaths filling his lungs but still not quenching his thirst for air. His muscles trembled furiously, his body arching stiffly, the strength of the older Malfoy not able to discourage his movement. "Pleeeaaase," Harry begged uselessly, biting down harshly on his own lower lip, drawing a bit of blood. White clouded his vision as his body reached its peak of pleasure. Harry was vaguely aware of someone towelling off his nether parts as he fought to catch his breath. Soft lips pressed against his forehead as fingers deftly pressed underneath his chin, forcing him to look at the two men above him.

It was then that both of the Malfoys came up with an idea. Harry trembled as they both grew identical smirks and looked at him. Draco finally spoke up and said what he and his father were wishing and Harry, still bound tightly, feared but at the same time anxiously awaiting what would come next.

"Let's take him home for the holidays."

THE END


End file.
